Jungkir Balik Asmara Kise
by anclyne
Summary: Berjuta tantangan kise untuk mendapatkan kurokocchi nya


**Fanfiction**

**Jungkir balik Asmara Kise**

**Anime :: Kuroko no basuke**

**Rated : T+ , Indonesia.**

**Disclaimer **** Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Pairing : KiKuro slight AoKuro**

**WARNING : BAD LANGUAGE ,SHONEN-AI ,TYPO (MAYBE), NO FLAME~**

**Enjoy and happy reading~**

* * *

siapa tak kenal Kise Ryouta? Pria tampan berparas cantik. Seorang model remaja yang sedang naik daun—hanya dengan sekali pamerkan senyum sudah bisa membuat beberapa(coret) ribuan? (mungkin) wanita bertekuk lutut dan berteriak histeris.

Sayangnya pekerjaan sebagai model hanya dijadikan selingan basket menjadi tujuan utamanya, dan kise memang telah berhasil dibidang olah raga itu. Dan alhasil? Tubuh yang sebenarnya sudah cukup indah dipandang itu pun bertambah atletis dengan dia terus bermain basket.

Badan oke! Tampang? Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Otak ? bisa dibilang lumayan. _Skill_? Jelas dia atas rata-rata.

Pacar? NIHIL!

Sebelumnya memang nihil, tapi sudah sebulan ini kise manautkan hatinya pada seorang pemuda bertubuh _uke_,bersurai biru, berparas super duper _cute_ namun minim ekspresi.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Mengapa kise Ryouta nan sempurna itu haarus jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda? Bukan kah mudah baginya menaklukan beberapa(coret)- ribuan wanita?

Itulah yang masih dipertanyakan oleh kise sendiri. Namun hatinya bulat saat pemuda biru itu mendadak memeluknya dari belakang ketika kise sedang berganti pakaian, jantungnya serasa mau meledak .Ah! Jujur saja insiden pelukan mendadak itu sebenarnya hanya karna kuroko kalah taruhan oleh Ogiwara. Dan sepertinya sampai sekarang tidak diketahui oleh kise.

Tanpa babibu kise nekat memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda kepala biru betapa bahaginya kise saat pemuda cute itu menerima cintanya, bahkan saking senangnya kise lupa diri hingga berani mencium pipi Akashi. Walaupun akhirnya kise di hujani gunting-guntik cantik Akashi—dan hebatnya? Kise tetap tersenyum gaje dengan wajah bersemu merah membuat semua anggota tim basket melongo dibuatnya. Ah dasar! Beginikah sikap remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta?

_Kimochi warui!_

.

.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang mudah bagi kise menaklukan hati kuroko_cchi_-nya . Rentetan rintangan telah dia lewati demi mendapatkan cinta pemuda muka triplek itu—seperti mendaki gunung melewati lembah kah? Tidak! Memang tidak, bahkan lebih parah dari itu.

Demi mendapatkan cinta kuroko, kise harus menyingkirkan momoi—jelas harus! Karna menurut kise menyingkirkan momoi yang selalu menguntit kuroko kemanapun itu lebih sulit ketimbang menyingkirkan kecoa. Kise membandingkan momoi dengan kecoa? Sungguh ironis. Hey hey, jelas itu sulit untuk kise—karna dia akan bertapa dibawah air terjun jika sudah berurusan dengan ke-coa.

Rintangan kedua? Kagami_cchi_ ! menyingkirkan kagami ibarat menendang batu besar. Jika tidak mendorongnya sedikit demi sedikit dia tidak akan bergeser satu inci pun—bagaimana tidak? Untuk hal ini kise rela memborong _vanilla shake_ kesukaan kuroko berhari-hari, agar pemuda ber-alis belah itu tidak bisa mentraktir kuroko _vanilla shake_. Mengorbankan tiga bulan uang jajan plus honornya sebagai model—nasib _vanilla shake_ itu? Dengan ironis, kise terpaksa memberikan pada semua anggota timnya, termasuk pengemis dijalan (mungkin).

Rintaangan ketiga? Midorima_cchi_. Munghkin tidak perlu dijelaskan secara gamblang mengingat karakter midorima yang _tsundere _dan tidak terlalu dekat dengan kuroko. Hanya sebatas _secret admirer_, jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk kise menyingkirkan midorima yang tidak pernah absen membawa _lucky item_ ditangannya.

Ke empat? Akashi_cchi_, kise bagaikan harus menjadi gladiator yang menghadapi singa ganas. Untuk ini bahkan kise berharap amnesia agar bisa melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Tidak sampai dengan cara merebut keperjakaannya kan?—tentu tidak dan tidak mungkin! UHUK! Entahlah, yang jelas kise tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Kelima? Mura_cchin_? Yes! Muasakibara pun temasuk rintangan yang harus kise hadapi. Menyingkirkan mura_cchin_ sebenarnya hanya perlu membelikannya segudang _snack_- Dan lagi-lagi membuat dompet kise menjerit tragis.

Yang keenam? Tidak, ini yang terakhir—rintangan paling berat seakan-akan merobek-robek hatinya yang rapuh dan murni, cih!(abaikan) – kise harus menyingkirkan aomine daiki, pemuda berkulit tan yang sangat ia hormati sekaligus** 'MANTAN PACAR KUROKO TETSUYA'**. Hati kise serasa menjerit jiika mengingatnya—entah keberuntungan apa yang membuat kise berhasil membuat kuroko berpaling padanya. Mungkin saja kise mulai menjadi maniak _Oha Asa_ seperti midorima.

.

.

Sebenarnya itu semua bukan jadi masalah lagi bagi kise. Karna yang terpenting dia sudah mendapatkan cinta pemuda minim ekspresi itu—yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah sudah sebulan berpacaran dengannya tapi kuroko belum juga mencium kise. Itulah yang membuat kise dilanda dilemma berkepanjangan beberapa hari ini—haruskah dia yang menyerang kurokocchi duluan? Tidak, tidak. Kalau seperti itu caranya kise tidak akan tau perasaan kuroko yang sebenarnya—lalu apa yang harus kise lakukan untuk menggoda kekasihnya itu agar menciumnnya?

Sedemikian cara telah kise lalkukan untuk membuat pemuda biru itu mau menciumnya. Terakhir yang kise lakukan bahkan mencoba memakai _lipgloss _aroma vanilla. Namun gagal!

.

Kise kembali tenggelam dalam dilemanya, sesi pemotretannya pun diundur karna kise terang-terangan menunjukan muka super _badmood _nya itu. Kise sudah masuk tahap dilema stadium empat!

"_doshio_.. kuroko_cchi_, apa aku kurang menarik untukmu.."

Gumam kise ditengah perjalanan pulangnya setelah pemotretan—kise terus menggumam tidak jelas sepanjang jalan. Untunglah kise punya wajah tampan, kalau tidak? Mungkin sudah dianggap gila oleh orang disekitarnya—gumamannya berhenti saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuat hatinya panas._'KUROKOCCHI DAN AOMINECCHI? SEDANG APA MEREKA BERJALAN BERDUA DISINI?_' jerit kise dalam hati.

Sejujurnya kise ingin sekali langsung muncul dihadapan kedua pria itu, tapi apa daya kakinya malah memilih mengendap-endap mengamati pemuda bayangan dan cahayanya. Layaknya _agent SPY _. Kise menyelidiki, lebih tepanya menguntit Aomine dan Kuroko yang berjalan masuk kearah toko perhiasan? Pernak pernik? Aksesoris? Entah apa namanya itu karna Kise tidak pernah masuk kedalam toko itu—kise hanya bisa melihat kedua pemuda itu dari area luar toko—hatinya mencelos panas saat melihat kuroko tersenyum pada Aomine. Jelas kise _shock _melihat kuroko tersenyum,itu adalah momen yang sangat langka mengingat pemuda itu ahlinya berekspresi datar!

"kuroko_cchi_….kenapa kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Tidak ku izinkan! Pokoknya tidak ku izinkaan!" geram Kise panas sambil menggigit kerah _hoodie_ nya.

Cukup lama kise menunggu menunggu kedua pemuda yang sedang dikuntitnya. Akal sehatnya sudah dipenuhu dengan pikiran negatif—'_mungkin kah mereka sedang berkencan? Itu tidak mungkin-ssu! Aku yakin sudah mencabut aominecchi sampai ke akarnya_.' Kise seakan berfikir aomine seperti jamur?—itu benar, malah mungkin lebih buruk dari jamur! Aomine ternyata lebih dari sekedar jamur—tapi dia itu jamur beracun. Apa bedanya heh?

'_atau mungkin aominecchi ingin mengambil hati kurokocchi lagi-ssu?'_ Arrrghh..kise tidak bisa membayangkan jika kuroko kembali berpaling pada aominecchi! Bagaimana dengannya nanti? Mati! Kise pasti mati jika dicampakkan oleh pemuda biru tercintanya itu.

.

.

Sekian lama menunggu, dua pemuda itu pun keluar toko hingga membuat kise dihinggapi sarang laba-laba. Tidak, itu terlalu berlebihan-Dua puluh menit tepatnya, kuroko dan aomine keluar toko sambil membawa _papper bag_ ditangannya. '_mungkinkah itu cara Aominecchi merebut hati Kurokocchi lagi? Dengan membelikannya sebuah barang? Licik sekali Aominecchi, aku tidak menyangka!_' pikir ngawur kise,akal sehatnya sudah dikuasai rasa cemburu.

Kise kembali mengendap-endap menguntit dua pemuda berkepala biru itu. Layaknya _agent_ professional, kise setidaknya harus diberi dua jempol—lima kalau perlu. Dengan jaraknya sekarang, kise dapat mencuri dengar alias menguping pembicaraan kuroko dan Aomine yang berjalan didepannya.

"hei Tetsu, kau mau menemaniku latihan basket sebentar?"

'_Apa! Mengajak kurokocchi latihan basket dihari libur seperti ini? Aominecchi kau keterlaluan! Apa kau ingin bernostalgia dengan kurokocchi hah? Aku yakin kurokocchi menolak ajakanmu'_.pikir kise optimis.

"baiklah , akan ku temani kau aomine-_kun_."

BHUAGHH!

Tubuh kise serasa dihantam batu besar. "Kuroko_cchiiiiiiiiii_….." kise merengek bak anak bayi minta susu sambil mengigit bunga yang tidak sengaja dia ambil dari toko disebelanya.

Kise kembali menguntit dua pemuda berkulit kontras tersebut, setelah membayar bunga yang dia gigit tentunya. Kali ini kise tidak dapat mendengar jelas pembicaraan kedua pemuda itu, telinganya hanya bisa menangkap suara Aomine yang terus menyebut-nyebut nama kekasihnya dengan sok akrab—'Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu!.'" Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memanggil kuroko_cchi _seperti sepasang kekasih seperti itu Aomine_cchiiiii_…." Geram kise menggertakan gigi-gigi putihnya.

'_CHOTTO MATTE!'_

Kise baru saja menyadari sesuatu yang penting, dan sesuatu itu pastinya membuat kise semakin dilanda dilema—dan benar saja, selain sebulan berpacaran belum pernah dicium. Kise menyadari kalau kuroko juga belum pernah memanggil dengan nama depannya, walaupun kise sendiri belum sanggup memanggil kuroko dengan sebutan 'Tetsuyacchi' . "SHIMATAAAA!" tubuh kise seperti kembali tersambar petir!

.

Kise berjalan seakan jiwanya melayang diatas kepalanya. Tubuhnya lemas akibat negative thinking akut yang melandanya—dan sampailah kise,ditempat tujuan Kuroko dan Aomine yang dikutitnya. Didepan gymnasium SMA _Touou_—tidak ada seorangpun disana, mata kise terus mengikuti arah perginya kuroko dan aomine. Mereka berdua tidak langsung bermain basket, mau kemana mereka? Ruang ganti kah? –kise tidak tahan jika harus menunggu diluar nekat masuk, namun tak bisa lebih jauh karna melihat pintu ruang ganti itu tertutup._'sial! apa yang mereka lakukan didalam-ssu'_

Kise menempelkan telinganya pada pintu, berusaha mencuri dengar lebih tepatnya menguping apa yang sedang terjadi didalam sana.

"Aomine-_kun_, kenapa kau membukanya?"

'_nani? Suara kurokocchi? Kenapa suaranya terdengar panik-ssu?'_

"aku ingin mencoba padamu terlebih dulu tetsu."

'_mencoba? Apa yang aominecchi bicarakan?-ssu'_

"baiklah, lakukan dengar perlahan Aomine-_kun_"

'_apa? Apa maksudnya itu?'_

"akhh.. sakit Aomine-kun."

'_kurokocchiii…kenapa dia mengerang sakit seperti itu?'_ pikiran Kise kini dipenuhi salah satu adegan video yaoi milik kakak perempuannya yang tidak sengaja ia tonton.

"go,gomen Tetsu. Akan kucoba sekali lagi"

"aku rasa terlalu kecil Aomine-_kun,_tidak akan muat."

'_aarrrrrrrghh… kurokocchi apa maksud perkataan vulgar mu itu?'_ wajah kise mulai bersemu merah. Tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya didalam.

"aku yakin muat Tetsu, bukankan kau sudah melihat ukurannya tadi?"

'_apa yang kau katakana barusan aominecchi? Ukuran apa maksudmu!'_ kise geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya,tidak tahan lagi dengan percakapan-percakapan ambigu didalam sana.

"Aomine-_kun_,kalau kau memaksa akan membuatku lecet."

"tenang tetsu sedikit lagi massu..uk.."

'_DEMI KAMISAMA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU AOMINECCHI!memaksa kurokocchi melakukan hat tidak etis seperti itu,terkutuklah kau iblis EROmine!'_

"sudah kubilang,muat kan Tetsu. Baiklah akan ku lepas lagi"

"ne, Aomine-_kun_ aku rasa untuk mengeluarkannya lagi membutuhkan sedikit pelumas."

'_KUROKOCCHIIIII…hiks tega sekali kau selingkuh dibelakangku…'_

Kise mulai nangis Bombay,hatinya perih-Tragedy kise Ryouta yang tiada henti. Suara isakan Kise pun terdengar oleh Aomine dan Kuroko dari dalam dan—pintupun terbuka.

"Kise-_kun_ sedang apa disini?"

"Kise?"

"kuroko_cchiiiii_…kau jahat! Aku benci padamu, terutama kau _ERO_mine _aho_! Huweeee…."

Kise pun berlari keluar sambil menangis bak tokoh wanita yang ada dikomik-komik _shoujo_.

"Kise-_kun_!" panggil Turoko, namun gagal.

"ada apa dengannya Tetsu?"

"entahlah."

"_mendokusai_, bersabarlah menghadapinya Tetsu. Pria memang seperti itu"

"Aomine-_kun_?"

"ha?_nande_ Tetsu?"

"kita ini juga pria .

Aomine _sweatdrop _, lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

Malam harinya.

Kuroko tetsuya dengan wajah super _cute_ pergi kerumah kekasihnya, Kise Ryouta. Merasa khawatir karna kekasihnya itu tidak menjawab telfonnya—terlebih lagi kise meninggalkannya samba berlinangan air mata tadi siang.

Kuroko terus membunyikan bel ruamh Kise, membuat sang empunya rumah pun terpaksa keluar karna kesal dengan suara berisik yang dibuat pun keluar dengan ogah-ogahan,rambut pirangnya sedikit acak-acakan—matanya merah, jelas sekali kalau kise habis menangis.

"Kise-_kun_ kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kuroko khawatir namun tetap berwajah triplek.

"mau apa kuroko_cchi_ kesini? Kembali saja pada mantanmu sana-ssu". Kise menjawab dengan nada merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"apa maksudmu Kise-_kun_?"

"aku tau kalau Kuroko_cchi _masih menyukai Aomine_cchi-ssu_.."

"dari mana kau dengar berita itu Kise-_kun_?"

"aku melihatnya sendiri-_ssu_, kau pergi dengan aomine_cchi_ hari ini. Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi"

"kau mengikuti kami?"

"tidak sengaja-_ssu_.. pergi sana-_ssu_ aku benci pada mu Kuroko_cchi_." Kata Kise kembali terisak.

"hhh..Kkuroko membuang nafasnya sejenak.

"jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kise-_kun_."

"errr… aku dengar semua yang terjadi diruang ganti tadi-_ssu._."

Kuroko sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. "lalu?"

"kenapa kau tega selingkuh dariku ne…Kuroko_cchi_…." Kise kembali merengek sembari menghapus airmatanya.

"selingkuh? Aku tidak mungkin selingkuh darimu kise-_kun_..". kuroko tersenyum menatap kise sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya lembut.

Mendapat perlakuan yang langka dari Kuroko, Kise pun sedikit meluluh. "jaa, lalu bagaimana saat diruang ganti tadi?"

"bukankah kau dengar sendiri, Aomine-_kun_ mencoba cincinya padaku sebelum memberikannya pada Sakurai-_san_."

"eh? Cincin? Siapa Sakurai-_san_ itu?"

Kuroko kembali menghela nafasnya." Biar kujelaskan, Aomine-_kun_ memintaku menemaninya membeli cincin untuk Sakurai-_san_.pacar baru aomine-_kun_ karna ukuran jariku terlihat sama."

Kise melongo.

"ja, jadi….gomen kuroko_cchi_, aku pikir kau masih menyukai Aomine_cchi_. Ha, habisnya.."

"kenapa?"

"um.._e, eto_.. kau belum pernah memanggil dengan nama depanku, dan..be,belum sekalipun menciumku." Kini wajah kise benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus.

Kuroko yang mendengar pernyataan kise pun hanya menahan tawa._'jadi ini penyebab kekasihnya bersikap aneh beberapa hari ini.'_

"ini untuk Kise-_kun_."

"eh, apa ini?" kise bingung dengan kotak kecil yang diberikan Kuroko.

"I,ini.."

"anting perak untukmu, aku ingin melihat Kise-_kun_ memakainya."

Kise merasa sangat…senang? Tidak! Saking bahagianya ingin rasanya dia berteriak, itupun kalau tidak takut dilempari sandal oleh tetangganya.

"_a..arigatou_..Kuro-" belum selesai kise bicara, kuroko mengunci pipi kise dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium bibir kise kise terbelalak tak percaya!

"aku mencintaimu, Ryouta-_kun_. Selamanya, mulai sekarang kau boleh memanggilku 'Tetsuya'."

Tubuh Kise mendadak lemas, jiwa kise seakan lepas. Dia hampir pingsan! Sesegera mungkin menahan darah segar yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Tet..su..ya..—CRATTSS!" kise tak dapat lagi menahan mimisannya.

Akankah musim semi kise terus berlanjut?

_**Owari.**_

**A/N: **

Wkwkwk author ga bisa komentar apa-apa! Endingnya bener-bener maksa .XD

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.. matta ne~~(TuT)/~


End file.
